The Sleeping Lioness
by captainleo
Summary: Princess Alyssalioness94 has fallen under a spell from The The Collector. She must be kissed by her one true love, Captainleo
1. 1 On That Joyful Day

This story is dedicated to the author, **Alyssalioness94**

**This story is dedicated to Alyssalioness94 and Erinbubble92, my Best Friends. I hope you two like this.**

We now see a book titled, 'The Sleeping Lioness;' the book opened up and revealed a picture of the castle on the first page.

"_In a far away land long ago lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted," _said the narrator, _"A daughter was born; they called her Alyssa."_ The next page revealed a king and queen, holding a baby girl.

_**Sweet Alyssa**_

"_Yes, they named her because she filled their lives of hope. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high and low of state might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."_

_**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

Everyone gathered to see the infant princess as they sang the song of the celebration.

_**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

_**Hail to the princess Alyssa!**_

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Alyssa!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Alyssa!**_

_**Hail Hikari!**_

_**Hail Hikari!**_

_**Health to the princess,**_

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

_**Long live the princess Alyssa!**_

_**Hail to the King!**_

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

_**Hail to the princess Alyssa!**_

Inside the castle, the people gathered to see the princess as the king and queen sat on their throne. The King was a male hyena and he was wearing gold armor and had black wings. He's Banzai, the king of Toonia, Sat next to him is a Female hyena wearing a white dress with armor on it, white wings and has green eyes. She's Shenzi, the queen of Toonia.

"_Thus, on this great and joyest day, all the kingdoms celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Banzai and queen Shenzi make welcome for their life long friend."_

The trumpets played the introduction of someone coming to meet Banzai and Shenzi.

"Their royal highness," Tails called, as three people walked towards Banzai and Shenzi, "King Hunter, Queen Colleen,& Prince Leo!" Hunter, Colleen and their son Leo, who is holding a gift, walked towards the king and queen. Leo bowed as Banzai got up, happy to see his friends, King hunter And Queen Colleen. He smiled at Colleen escorted her Son. Hunter patted Leo's head and Leo walked with Shenzi and looked at the baby; he smiled oddly.

"_Fondly have the monarchs dream one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Leo, Hunter and Colleen's son and heir, to Banzai's child would be betrothed. And so, to her, his gift he brought and looked unknowing of his future bride."_

The trumpets played again, until in the middle of the castle, the ray of light shined down and three figures appeared out of magic. The first figure was a female human-like black panther with grey muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, long black hair held up in a tall bun in which her bangs are seperate, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and wore a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her right upper arm she was waering a sliver dress she's Panthy.

The second figure was a dark tan human-like lioness with black short hair in which her bangs cover either eye and on her chest, tan muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a faint mole on her left cheek, purple eye shadow, and green eyes She also wore a light blue dress, She's Bruma.

The third figure was a gold human-like lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes. She also wore a golden Dress She Was Kairel.

"Their most and honored Excellencies; the three Magicians Of The Ark. Mistress Kairel, Mistress Bruma and Mistress Panthy," Tails announced. The three of them walked towards the cradle and looked at the baby.

"The little Darling," Panthy smiled. After they finished looking at the baby, they stood in front of Banzai and Shenzi, bowing, "Your majesties."

"Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less," said Kairel; she walked towards the cradle, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift a beauty," she waved her wand, which formed a blue sparkling aura.

_**One gift, beauty rare**_

_**Mavue of flower in her hair**_

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**She'll walk with springtime**_

_**Wherever she goes**_

After Kairel's gift is done, Panthy is next, "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song," she waved her wand, forming a red aura.

_**One gift, the gift of song**_

_**Melody her whole life long**_

_**The nightingale's her troubadour**_

_**Bringing her sweet serenade to her door**_

Bruma is next as she walked up to the cradle and about to wave her wand, making her magic, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be…" suddenly; she got interrupted by the strong wind. The doors swung open, as Banzai and Shenzi looked surprised. The black lightning struck in the middle of the castle and the dark smoke appeared forming a figure. The figure appears to be a creature with pink hair a face of a rabbit wearing an admiral's uniform, a crocodilles' tail and horse hooves for feet wearing a blue cloak with thrones on the shoulders, a red amulet around his neck he was holding a Staff with a Dark red jewel on it. With him was a tiger b the name of Dagnino.

"Why, it's The Collector!" said Kairel.

"What does that mongrel want here?" Bruma snarled.

"Hush!" Panthy whispered.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, king Banzai," said The Collector, "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" The Collector chuckled evilly, staring at the girls, "How quaint, even the Furbags," Bruma let out a vicious Lioness snarl and lunged at The Collector, but Panthy and Kairel pulled Bruma's tail, preventing her to attack The Collector, "I really thought quite distress of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Bruma growled.

"Not wh…" The Collector calmed down, "Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh well, I'd best be on my way."

"You're not offended, Collector?" Shenzi asked.

"Why no, your majesty," The Collector replied, "And to show I bare no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child," Kairel, Panthy and Bruma gathered around the cradle, protecting Alyssa and Bruma snarled at him. "Listen well, all of you," The Collector continued calmly, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace of beauty. Be loved by all who know her. But…" he continued very scary as he formed his power, crating scary shadows, "Before the sunsets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and _**DIE!**_" The last image is Alyssa, dead.

"Oh no," Shenzi picked up her daughter, holding her close as laughed,The Collector evilly.

"Seize that monster!" Banzai ordered.

"Stand back, you fools!" The Collector formed a black fire, vanishing, while he laughed. After he disappeared, Dagnino made his escape out of the castle. Shenzi held the baby close.

"Don't despair you majesties, Bruma has her gift to give," said Kairel.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Banzai asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't, sire," Bruma replied.

"The Collector's power is far greater than ours," said Kairel.

"Maybe Bruma's gift can help," Panthy added.

"But…" Bruma looked at her friends with concern.

"Just do you best dear," Kairel smiled.

"Go on, we have faith in you," Panthy added.

Bruma Waved her wand, forming her magic, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked monster trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." After Bruma is done, the column of light rained down on the others.

_**For true love conquers all**_

**It looks like it's up to Panthy, Bruma, And Kairel to prevent The Collector's curse on Alyssa. Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. 2 The Plan

I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story

**I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story Now, the cats have to think of a plan to prevent the Collector**'**s curse.**

"_But King Banzai is still fearful of his daughter's life. Did them and their decree that ever spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day, be burn. So it was done."_

Outside, a huge pile of spinning wheels are being burnt by the people, throwing the torches at them. They watched the spinning wheels burning. At the throne, Kairel watched them, "This is ridiculous," she walked back to the throne, where Panthy and Bruma relaxed, having tea.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, Kairel," said Panthy, "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop the Collector," said Bruma.

"Of course not, but what will?" Kairel asked as she drinks her tea.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him…" said Panthy.

"Reason?" Kairel asked.

"With the Collector?" Bruma added.

"Well, he can't be all that bad," Panthy replied.

"Oh, yes he can!" said Kairel.

Bruma growled, "I like to beat that freak to a pulp and fry him!"

"Bruma, that isn't very nice thing to say," said Panthy.

"Besides, you know our magic can't work out this way," Kairel added.

"It can only do good things, Shelby to bring joy and happiness," said Panthy.

"Well, that would make me happy," said Bruma.

"But there must be someway," Kairel began to think of a plan, until she got one, "There is!"

"There is?" Bruma asked.

"What is it, Kairel?" Panthy added.

"I'm going to…" Kairel stopped and hushed them, "Even walls have ears. Follow me," she waved her wand to shrink herself to a size of a rat. Panthy and Bruma shrank themselves and followed Kairel. They went to the music box and Bruma closed the door, locking it.

"I'll turn her into a flower," said Kairel.

"the Collector?" Bruma asked.

"No Bruma, the princess," Kairel replied.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower," said Panthy.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger," said Kairel.

"That's right," said Panthy.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Kairel grinned.

Shelby frowned at this, "Until the Collector sends a frost."

"Yes…" Kairel gasped, "Oh dear."

"He always ruins your nicest flowers," Panthy patted Kairel's back.

"You're right, and he'll be expecting us to do something like that," said Kairel.

Bruma snarled, "But what would he expect? He knows everything."

"Oh, but he doesn't, Bruma. the Collector doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really happy," said Panthy.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand and won't expect," Kairel giggled, "Now we have to plan it carefully. Let's see, the wood cutters, yes the abandoned one. Of course the king and queen will object, but when we explain this is the only way…"

"Explain what?" Bruma asked.

"About the three peasant women, raising a fowling child, deep in the forest," Kairel answered.

"That's very nice of them," said Panthy.

"Who are they?" Bruma asked.

"Turn around," Kairel said as Panthy and Bruma turned around and Kairel did her magic on them, wearing the different but same coloured Dresses.

Panthy and Bruma startled that who is going to take care of the baby is them.

"Why it's us," said Panthy.

"That's right," Kairel smiled.

"You mean, we us?" Bruma asked.

"Yep,"

"Take care of the baby?" Panthy asked.

"That's right,"

"Oh, I like that,"

"Well, yeah, but we have feed it," said Bruma.

"And wash it, dress it and rock it to sleep," said Panthy, "Oh, I love it."

"You really think we can?" Bruma asked Kairel.

"If humans can do it, so can we," said Kairel,

"Good point," said Bruma, "And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right," said Panthy.

"Whoa, hold on. There will be no magic," said Kairel, "I'll take you wand and Bruma; I'll have your wand please."

"You mean, live like mortals, for 16 years?!" Bruma flew away, dodging Kairel's magic, until her magic hit Bruma and she made a grab for grabfor bruma's wand but missed. "But, we don't know how. We never done anything without magic."

"That's why the Collector will never suspect," said Kairel.

"But who will wash and cook?" Bruma asked.

"We'll all pitch in,"

"I'll take care of the baby," said Panthy.

"Hold still so I can have your wand," Kairel finally Grabbed Bruma's wand; "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once," Kairel went out of the music box and changed her back to her normal size.

"Kairel , you forgot about us!" Panthy called. Kairel shoots the magic on Bruma and Panthy, changing to their normal size. During the night, Banzai and Shenzi watched them, taking their daughter away in order to prevent the curse.

"_So the king and queen_ _watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child disappear into the night."_

Kairel looked around to see if the coast is clear as Panthy carried baby alyssa. Kairel and the others walked out of the castle and journeyed to the forest.

**Well, the cats going to take care of Alyssa. Alyssa, if you get this, I need your help because I have to change your name in order for that villain not to find you.**


	3. 3 16 years later

My friend Alyssa helped me out to change her name, for now, just until the cats told her that she's a princess

**My friend Alyssa helped me out to change her name, for now, just until Kairel, Panthy & Bruma told her that she's a princess. Although they will still stay on the same age for 16 years. **

"_Many sad and lonely years passed by for king Banzai and his people. As the time for the princess's 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as The Collector's_ _domain, the Anti-toon castle, thundered with his wrath and frustration. His evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled."_

At the castle, The Collector paced around as Dagnino and the other villains stood there. It has been 16 years since Kairel, Panthy and Bruma took baby Alyssa and raised her, until the time has come.

"It's incredible!" The Collector shouted as the thunder crashed, "16 years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" he asked one of the guards,Croc.

"Yes, everywhere," Croc (From the Wuzzles) replied, "We all did," the other guards agreed.

"But what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" The Collector asked.

"Yeah, we searched the mountains, forests, houses and all the cradles," Croc replied.

"Cradle?"

"Yes, every cradle,"

"Cradle?!" The Collector faced Dagnino, "Did you hear that, my fathful hunter? All these years, they've been looking for a baby."

"That's a jolly good laugh," Dagnino said with a sarcastic tone. The Collector began to laugh as the others laughed along with him, but The Collector got ticked.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" The Collector shot is dark magic at Itachi and the guards as they ran for their lives. After they ran and took cover, The Collector calmed down. He walked towards his throne and sat on his chair, "Oh they're hopeless. A disgrace forces of evil," Dagnino walked towards him ,"My Hunter, you are my last hope."

"What do you want me to do, master?" Dagnino asked.

"Search far and wide," The Collector replied, "Search for a maid of 16 with hair of gold and lips red as a rose. Go and do not fail me." The Tiger hunter flew out of his lair to begin their mission to find Alyssa.

"_And so, for long 16 years, the whereabouts of the princess remains a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a wood cutter's cottage, the cats carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own; they named her Marie."_

The wooden door of the cottage opened and revealed a tall, 16-year-old woman with Gold blonde hair down with a braid on the left side, ocean blue eyes, black bangles, a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness head in the middle, a red skirt with yellow capris, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders.

She's AlyssaLioness94 or, which the Cats named her Marie, until the time has come. Marie hummed her song as she cleaned the side of the window.

"_On this, her 16th birthday, the Cats had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise."_

At the living room, Panthy, Kairel and Bruma gathered around for a plan for a design for a dress. "Erin, how about this one?" Bruma asked.

"This is the one I picked," said Panthy.

"She'll look beautiful in that," said Kairel.

"Now, I thought a few changes," said Panthy.

"Don't forget the pretty bow," Kairel added.

"Yes, and the raised the shoulder lengths on the line," said Panthy.

"We'll make it silver," said Bruma.

"Oh no, Bruma, pink," said Kairel. While Kairel continues explaining, Marie walked downstairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Well, and what are you girls up to?" Marie asked.

"Up to?" Bruma asked, as she and the other babbling to explain, until she found a basket, "We want you to pick some berries."

"That's it, berries," Panthy agreed, escorting Marie outside.

"Lots of berries," Kairel added.

"But I picked berries yesterday," said Marie.

"Oh, but we need more," said Panthy, while Marie walked outside, smiling.

"Lots, lots more," Kairel added.

"Now, don't hurry back," said Panthy.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Bruma shouted, reminding Marie. The girls waved goodbye and Marie waved goodbye. Bruma wondered, "I wonder if she suspects."

"Of course not. Come along," Kairel giggled, getting out a few items to make a dress, "She'll be excited."

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake," Panthy agreed.

"Yes and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Kairel.

"I'll get your Wands," said Bruma, walking upstairs to get the wands.

"Yes, you get…" Kairel is shocked, "The wands?"

"Oh no," said Alyssa.

"No, wands, Bruma," said Kairel.

"But the 16 years are almost over," said Bruma.

"We're taking no chances," Kairel handed Bruma the stuff.

"But I've never bake a fancy cake," said Bruma.

"You won't, Bruma," said Kairel, getting more design stuff.

"I'm On it , Bruma," said Panthy, getting out baking stuff for the cake.

"You?" Bruma asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she's always wanted to, Bruma and this is her last chance," said Kairel.

"And I'll Handle the dress," Kairel added.

"But you can't sow and she's never cooked," said Bruma, still concerned.

"Oh, it's simple," Kairel picked up the scissors.

"All you do is follow the book," Panthy finished.

"You stand here, Bruma. You can be the dummy," said Erin.

"Well, I still say that we should use our powers," said Bruma, as Kairel covered Bruma with a pink cloth and snips parts of it with her scissors. Panthy moved baking stuff out of the way and read the book, "Flour, three cups," she looked around and found a cup and flour; she poured the flour into the cup and poured it with the cups, but different cups. Kairel continues snipping the scissors, making a large circle.

"What's that for?" Bruma asked.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Kairel placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Bruma.

"That's for the feet to go through," said Panthy. Kairel covered parts of the cloth on Shelby.

"It's pink!" Bruma exclaimed.

"Oh and it is lovely shade, isn't it?" Kairel asked, continuing her job.

"But I wanted it silver," said Bruma.

"Now, Bruma we decided it pink," said Kairel, covering more cloth on Bruma.

"You decided it," Bruma corrected. Kairel wrapped the sash around Bruma's waist. Panthy picked up two eggs and read the book, "Two eggs, folded it gently," Panthy placed two eggs in the bowl and folded parts of the Mixture but she didn't know the she broke them when she pressed the Stuff.

"I can't breathe!" Bruma muffled under the cloth as Kairel snipped the top of the cloth and pushed it down, making a hole for the neck and arms. Bruma looked at it, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, Bruma," said Kairel, snipping some more. Panthy read the book, "Now one tisp…tisp?"

"One teaspoon," Bruma corrected.

"One teaspoon of course," Panthy giggled. Kairel measured Bruma's height, "Gracious how that child grown."

"Oh it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Bruma sighed.

"Just a tiny baby," said Panthy.

Bruma sniffed, wiping the tear as Kairel asked, "Why Bruma…"

"What's the matter?" Panthy asked.

"After the day she'll be a princess and we won't have Marie Around any more ," Bruma began to cry.

"Oh Bruma…" said Panthy.

"Now, we all knew this day would come," Kairel shed a tear.

"But why did have to come sooner?" Panthy asked, crying.

"After all, we had her for 16 years," said Kairel.

"16 wonderful years," Bruma smiled. Kairel snapped out of it, "Come on, we're acting like a lot of ninnies. Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Kairel continued making a dress while Panthy continued making the cake.

**Well, the next chapter, Alyssa will meet a certain someone.**


	4. 4 Once upon a Dream

**Now that The cats Are working on the presents, let's see how Alyssa is doing **

Back in the forest, Maire kept walking, gathering the berries as she sang a beautiful song. A Lion Cub was Drinking When he heard Maire's beautiful voice. He Ran, After that song and followed Maire. As Maire sang her song, Simba did the same. Maire sang a different song as Simba and a Elephant named Dumbo Followed her song. Simba and Dumbo followed her as they began to wake up two Kung Fu warriors Named Monkey and Mantis from the log. they got the attention and came to Maire. Simba and Dumbo woke up a small triceratops named Chomp (From dinosaur King). Chomp got the attention and went to a tree. Chomp woke up a Giant Panda Named Po. Po Walked to Marie and sang along with her. Marie and the Animals walked over the log to look for more berries.

Far from her, a young man rode on a black maned horse named Spirit; it was Captainleo, but he's now Called leo by his friends from 17 years. Leo heard the beautiful voice as Spirit continued walking, but Leo stopped him.

"You hear that, Spirit?" Leo. asked as Spirit glared at him, "Beautiful," Spirit rolled its eyes and began to walk, but Leo stopped Him, "What is it?" he continued listening to that beautiful voice, "Come on, let's find out," Spirit refused to help Leo., "Aw come on, for an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" Spirit nodded happily, "Hop boy!"

Spirit began to run with Leo riding him. he ran around the forest, following that voice. Spirit stopped as the voice is heard again and he ran to follow the voice. As Spirit jumped over the log, Leo screamed, falling off of him and fell into a small pond of water. Spirit noticed that he's gone and walked towards the water. he found Leo and removed His hat, but Leo is not happy.

He splashed Spirit, "Next Time Look before you leap!"

Meanwhile, the Animals helped Maire picking berries as she hummed the song.

Maire: _**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_

_**To sing to sweet thing to**_

_**A gain little love melody**_

Maire walked in the forest, until she took a good view at the castle, far away.

_**I wonder, I wonder**_

_**If my heart keeps singing**_

_**Will my song keep winging?**_

_**To someone who'll find me**_

_**And bring back our love song to me**_

She and the animals looked at the castle. Maire sighed, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

Mantis hopped into her Shoulder, _"Who?"_

"Kairel, Panthy and Bruma," Maire replied, "They never want me to meet everyone," Simba, Dumbo and Chomp sighed, depressing. Maire smiled, "But you know what? I've fooled them. I have met someone."

"_Who?"_ Po asked, following her.

"Oh, a young Man,"Maire replied as the Giant panda asked her what he looks like or how tall, "Well, he's tall and handsome and so romantic," what did you two did together Monkey asked her, "Oh we walked together and talked together. And just before we say goodbye, he took me in his arms and then…I wake up," the Animals sighed very sad, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

As Simba was cleaning himslelf, he spotted the Cape and hat that belonged to Leo Simba threw a nut at Po, Monkey, mantis and dumbo. Po walked up next to Simba and Simba pointed at the cape and hat. Po got and idea and huddled the other animals, speaking in Secret. Po has a plan to cheer Maire up, making her dream to come true. Simba tapped Tigress and Viper and They and Crane followed the other animals.

The Animals sneaked over to the branch, where the Hat and cape is. Po winked at Simba as they listened to Leo speaking, wearing normal clothes.

"You know, Spirit, there was something strange about that voice. To beautiful to be real," said Leo, as Monkey swung from a nerby branch to grab the shoes, "Maybe it was some mysterious being, a wood sprite…" Spirit neighed, when he saw the other Animals stealing his Cape and hat.

Leo saw them, running away, "Hey, stop you!"

Simba and Chomp placed the shoes on Po and Dumbo placed the hat on Po. Monkey on him and Simba signaled po to get up. po stumbled a bit, until simba and Monkey helped him. Po 'walked' to Maire.

Marie relaxed, petting Mantis, until he saw somthing Marie turned around and gasped, seeing po, but she didn't know, "Why, it's my dream Prince," she giggled, "Sweet Prince," she sang some quotes as Po 'bowed,' "You know, I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

_**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

As she danced with Po, Leo and Spirit spotted her through the bushes.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Marie continued dancing with Po, while he was having trouble keeping up.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

Leo grabbed Po and danced with Marie.

_**You'll love me at once**_

Leo:_** The way you did once upon a dream**_

Rebecca saw Po, who chuckled nervously. Marie got startled as Leo held her hand, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that," said Marie, "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger?" Leo asked as Marie nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have?" she asked.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said Leo

Leo:_**I know you I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so **_

_**Familiar a gleam**_

They began to dance in the forest, smiling.

Chorus: _**And I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so them all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Marie lean her head on Leo's shoulder as his on top of her head.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Leo asked.

"My name. Why it's…" Marie gasped, "Oh no, I can't I…goodbye!" she ran off.

"But when will I see you, again?" Leo asked.

"Oh never, never," Marie replied.

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage! In the cliff!"

Leo and Spirit watched Marie ran off.

**Wasn't that neat? I know Me and Alyssa will love this chapter. Stay tuned to find out how the cats are doing, getting ready for Alyssa's birthday.**


	5. 5 Truth About Alyssa

**Well, I wonder how Panthy, Bruma, & Kairel doing. You'll find out, now.**

Back at the cottage, Panthy had lit the candles on the cake, but the cake is too soggy. Due to it not being baked, the cake is about to tip over. Panthy stopped it and held the stick of the broom, preventing it to tip over, but the frost kept flowing on the cake along with the candles.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Panthy asked.

"Why it's…" Kairel gasped a little, when she finished the dress, but not the beautiful dress. Bruma wore that embarrassing Thing, but she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. Kairel answered carefully not to hurt Panthy's feelings, "It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes," Panthy replied as she picked up the candles, "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, Panthy. What do you think of the dress?" Kairel asked.

"Well it's…it's not exactly the way it's in the book, is it?" Panthy replied, not to hurt Kairel's feelings.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps I had a few ruffles, what do you think?"

"I think so, what do you think, Bruma?"

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!" Bruma snapped, when a part of the dress snapped on her face, "I think we oughta think of Maire and what she's thinking of this mess," Bruma walked away as the dress fell apart, "I still think what I thought before; I'm getting our wands!"

"You know, I think she's right," said Panthy. Bruma walked downstairs, holding the Wands, "Here they are. Good as new!"

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Bruma!" Kairel exclaimed, grabbing the wands, "Quick, lock the doors," Bruma locked all the doors, "Panthy, close the windows and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances," after that, the house is locked, "And now you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" said Bruma.

"Clean the room, Bruma," said Kairel, giving her back Bruma's wand, "And I'll make the dress."

"Now hurry," said Kairel.

Bruma snarled and turned around, waving her wand, "Come on, bucket, mop and broom. Kairel said clean up the room." The cleaning stuff walked down the stairs, began to clean.

Kairel chuckled, bringing out the pink cloth with her magic, "And now to make a lovely dress to grace a fair princess," she waved her wand forming the top for a dress.

"Eggs, flour, milk," said Panthy as the baking stuff stood in front of her; she showed them the book, "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles." The baking stuff began to work on the ingredients to make a cake. Meanwhile, the broom swept up the pile of dust as the furniture floated out of the way. The broom stopped, leaving the dust in front of Bruma. Bruma looked around and Waved her Wand, making the dust disappear. Panthy watched as the cream formed a lovely cake.

Meanwhile, Kairel waved her Wand, making the scissors snipping on the cloth. She sewed it, making a long sleeve and attached on the side of the dress, very beautiful. Bruma danced with the mop as it cleaned the floor. Panthy floated on top, getting out of the way. As Bruma kept dancing, she saw Kairel making a dress with pink clothing.

"Oh no, not pink. Make it silver," Bruma snapped her fingers and the sparkles hit the dress, changing the color of pink to silver.

Kairel gasped and glared at Bruma, "Bruma! Make it pink," she changed the color back to pink.

Bruma kept dancing with the mop, "Make it silver," she whispered. Bruma's magic hit the pink sash, changing it to silver. The silver sash made the whole dress changing into silver.

"Pink!" Kairel glared at Bruma. Bruma smirked and Waved her wand, "Silver." Kairel covered the dress, but didn't cover herself because Bruma's magic changed Kairel's clothes into silver. Bruma chuckled, until Kairel's magic hit her, changing her clothes into pink. Kairel continued her work, until she got hit again. Kairel smirked and shot her magic at Bruma. Kairel dodged it, but the mirror bounced the magic back, hitting Bruma.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" Bruma smirked and hit Kairel by the magic. Suddenly, Kairel and Bruma began a magic fight as Panthy continued making the cake. But what they didn't realize is that their magic hit hitting the pot, flying up to the chimney.

Outside, Dagnino kept searching for the princess. he looked everywhere and it looks like he about to give up until he saw the lights, The Tiger Hunter flew towards the forest, until he saw the cottage, where the chimney shoots out the magic.

"What is going on in there?" Dagnino looked inside, until the magic hits him twice. Inside, Kairel and Bruma continued the magic war, taking cover. Bruma gasped when her clothes changed into pink. Kairel took cover, when her clothes changed into silver. As they both shot their magic, the magic hit the dress, changing the color of pink of silver.

"Now look what you done!" Kairel snapped, glaring at Bruma. As Panthy lit the candles, she heard someone humming, "Listen."

"It's Marie!" said Bruma.

"She's back! Enough of this foolishness," said Kairel, changing her clothes back. Bruma put the cleaning dishes away. Kairel placed the dress on the chair, "Make it pink. Now hide, quickly!" Panthy lit the rest of the candles. Shelby was about to hide, but she changed the color of the dress, "Silver."

Outside, Marie ran towards the house, "Kairel!"

Back inside, the girls took cover, until Kairel gasped, "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?"

Bruma gasped and waved her wand, "Stop mop," the mop stopped moving.

Marie opened the door, "Kairel, Panthy, Bruma? Where is everybody?" the Tiger watched her as she walked inside, she gasped of what she saw; a cake and a silver dress.

"Surprise!" the girls called.

"Happy birthday," said Panthy.

"Oh you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him," said Marie.

"Him?" Panthy asked.

"Marie…" said Bruma.

"You've met some stranger?" Kairel asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," Marie replied.

"You have?" Kairel is confused.

"Where?" Bruma asked, wondering if she met Leo.

"Once upon a dream," Marie sang the same song, dancing with Panthy.

"She's in love," said Panthy.

"Oh no!" Bruma groaned.

"This is terrible!" Kairel exclaimed.

"Why?" Marie asked, "After all, I'm 16."

"It isn't that, Marie," said Kairel.

"You're already betroth," Panthy added.

"Betroth?" Marie asked.

"Since the day you were born," Bruma explained.

"To the Prince Captainleo, Marie," Panthy added.

"But that's impossible. How could I marry a Prince? I have to be a…" said Marie.

"A Princess," Bruma finished.

"And you are," said Panthy.

"Princess AlyssaLioness94," Kairel finished. Dagnino gasped and smirked evilly that he finally found her, after all these years. They flew away, back to Anti-toon Castle, telling The Collector the news.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, king Banzai," said Kairel.

"But…but I can't," Marie gasped, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him here."

"I'm sorry Marie, but you must never see that young man, again," said Kairel.

"Oh no…no…I can't believe it…no," Marie ran pass Kairel and Panthy, crying. Marie ran upstairs, to her room.

"And we'd though she be so happy," Bruma said, as Kairel shed a tear. In Marie's room, Marie cried on her bed that she'll never see the man she loved ever again.

**I feel so guilty that Alyssa won't see me again. I'm so sorry, Alyssa.**


	6. 6 Scups

**I wonder how everything is back at the castle.**

At the castle, that evening, banzai stood by the window, sighing. He knows today is the day that his daughter returns, but he's still worried. By the table, Hunter is eating as Colleen at on the chair.

"Do you think they make it by now?" Banzai asked.

"Course not," Colleen replied, "only half hour until sunset," he notice that Banzai is very concerned, "Now, come man, buck up. Battle's over! The girl is as good as here."

"I'm sorry, you two. But after 16 years of worrying, never knowing," said banzai.

"It's all in the past," Colleen clapped her hands, calling a young girl, Erinbubble92. Erin walked to them, holding a tray, where a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Tonight, we toast the future," Hunter said said as erin handed him the bottle, "With something I've been saving for 17 years," he poured the wine in the glasses, but Colleen doesn't drink wine, "Here, to the future."

"Right, to the future," said Banzai.

Hunter: _**Scups, scups **_

Banzai: _**Scups**_

Hunter: _**A toast to this night**_

Banzai: _**The old look is rosin**_

Hunter: _**The future is bright**_

Banzai, and Hunter: _**Our children will marry**_

_**Our kingdoms unite**_

_**Scups, scups, scups**_

"Precisely and for our grand-children, I have the royal wood carvers start work on the cradle tomorrow," said Banzai.

"Splendid," said Colleen, "King size of course."

"Certainly, to the wood carvers gills," said Hunter. Before he and Banzai took a drink,

"Presenting, Prince Captainleo!" Shadow called from outside.

"Leo?" Hunter grinned as the people cheered, outside. Outside, Leo rode Spirit around the castle. Hunter walked down the stairs.

"Leo, hold on!" Hunter shouted. Leo got his attention as the two ran towards him.

"Hurry, change into something suitable," said Hunter, "Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"I have met her, Father," said Leo

"You have, where?" Hunter asked.

"Once upon a dream," Leo sang that same song and danced with Hunter.

"Leo, stop this," Hunter ordered, "Now, what's all of this nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her," Leo replied.

"Princess Alyssa?" Hunter asked, "Awesome, we must tell Banzai."

"I didn't say it wasn't Alyssa, father," said Leo

"You most certainly did you said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was…peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant girl?! You're going to marry a…why Leo, you're joking," said Hunter, as Leo shook his head.

"Isn't he?" Hunter asked Spirit, who shook its head.

"No, you can't do this to us. Give up the throne, the kingdom for some nobody?" Hunter asked, "I won't have it! You're a prince and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now Father, you're living in the past, this is the 14th century," said Leo

"Now a day, I'm still the King and I command you to cover your senses!" said Hunter.

"And marry the girl I love," Leo hopped on Spirit and rode off.

"Yes."

Goodbye, father."

"Goodbye…"Hunter saw that he's leaving, "No Leo, stop," he saw Leo riding Spirit off to the forest.

"Leo!" Hunter shouted, but it was too late; he's gone. Hunter sighed that Leo is going to marry that girl. he walked towards the steps and sat down.

" how will we tell Colleen & Banzai?" Hunter asked.

**This is bad and I got Got a feeling it's going to get worse.**


	7. 7 The Collector's Curse

**Well, for now on, Kairel, Panthy, & Bruma will name her Alyssa, since she found out the truth.**

At the forest, Kairel, Panthy, & Bruma, now back to their original forms escorted Alyssa back to the castle that the time has come. Alyssa is still upset due to what happed, as she wears a disguise. Kairel looked around, seeing the coast is clear; she signaled them to come along. At the side of the castle, they walked to the secret passage in order to make sure that they're not caught. They kept escorting Panthy up the stairs, to her room.

"Come along, now," Kairel whispered; she opened the door, which led to her room, "Alright, in here, Alyssa," Bruma closed the door and sighed in exhausted, "lock the door, Bruma. Panthy close the drapes," "And now, just sit here," Kairel escorted Alyssa to her seat in front of the mirror, "This one last gift, dear child for thee," Kairel, Bruma and Panthy formed their magic, forming a golden crown.

Kairel continued, "The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty as this thy right and royal duty," she place the crown on Alyssa's head. Alyssa stared at her reflection and broke down in tears.

"Now, Alyssa…" said Panthy.

Kairel hushed her, "Come, let her have a few moments alone," Kairel closed the door behind her.

"It's that boy she met," said Bruma.

"What ever are we going to do?" Panthy asked.

In the room, Panthy kept crying; as she kept crying, the fire in the fireplace grew bigger and it went out. The smoke formed and we see the evil eyes of The Collector. He vanished and all was left is the glowing, Red light. Alyssa stopped crying and looked up, staring at that light with a dazed look; she got up and walked towards it.

At the other room, Bruma let out her Lioness snarl, "I don't see that why she has to marry and old Prince," said Bruma. (**Don't worry Bruma I'm not mad**)

"Now, Bruma that's not for us to decide," said Panthy. Meanwhile Alyssa walked towards the light as it opened a secret passage of the fireplace. The light floated inside as Alyssa followed. Back with the Cats, Kairel paced around.

"Maybe we should tell king Banzai about the boy," said Panthy.

"Well, why don't we?" Bruma asked.

"Listen…The Collector!" Kairel said, alarmed, "Alyssa!" she opened the door and she and the cats saw that Alyssa walked inside the passage.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Panthy asked. The girls called her name and ran towards the passage, but the passage closed in front of them. Inside, Alyssa followed the light upstairs. Back at Alyssa's room, Bruma Tried breaking down the wall, but it's too strong.

"Here," Kairel shot her magic and the wall disappeared. They ran in and searched everywhere, calling Alyssa's name. Alyssa kept walking on the steps, not paying any attention to the cats; she kept following that light. The cats ran upstairs, looking for Alyssa before it's too late. Alyssa kept staring at that red light, with a confused look as the light lead her to the door. The cats keep on calling her name, still looking for her.

Alyssa walked to the other room as the light formed into a spinning wheel. Alyssa lifted her hand to touch the spinning wheel.

"Hikari, don't touch anything!" Bruma yelled, running upstairs with Kairel and Panthy; the same stairs Alyssa walked. Alyssa was about to touch the spindle, but she stopped.

"_Touch the spindle, touch it I say,"_ The Collector's voice echoed. Alyssa did what he said and touched the spindle by her finger! The cats made it, but gasped as they came face to face with The Collector. Kairel and Panthy stood behind Bruma as she growled at him.

The Collector glared at them, "You poor, simple Fleabags. You think you can defeat me? Me, the master of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" The Collector showed them Alyssa, now lying on the floor, not moving. The cats gasped as The Collector laughed evilly, disappearing. The cats gathered close to Alyssa, crying. They were too late, The Collector finally got her.

"I'll never forgive myself," Kairel cried.

"We're all to blame," Panthy cried as well.

**Oh no, the cats we're too late. Now, in order to do this, Kairel, Bruma and Panthy will have to put everyone to sleep, until the spell is broken**


	8. 8 Sleeping spell

**Now that Alyssa fell for the sleeping spell, it's time for Kairel, Panthy, & Bruma to put everyone else to sleep.**

Back at the castle, Banzai and Shenzi sat on the throne, preparing to see their daughter and the wedding. Hunter approached the side of Banzai's chair to tell him about Leo.

"Banzai, there's something important I have to tell you," said Ladyboreamon.

"Not now, Hunter," said Banzai.

"But it's about Captainleo!" said Hunter.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, where is the boy?" Banzai asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Hunter replied.

"Well send for him immediately!" Banzai ordered, until he hushed them when he heard the horns playing.

"The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your princess!" Sonic called. The people cheered as the fireworks boomed into the sky, getting ready to meet the princess. At the tall tower of the castle, the cats had just placed Alyssa on the bed, holding the rose. They're still sad that they failed to prevent the spell. It was their job to make sure Alyssa is safe until the time has come, but now The Collector's curse had worked.

Kairel straightens up the blanket as she shed a few tears from her failure. Panthy placed the rose on Alyssa as she wiped the tears from her cloth. Bruma stood there, even though brave Lionesses like her don't cry, she still shed tears, failing to protect Alyssa. Kairel broke down walking away as Panthy and Bruma watched her. Kairel walked outside of the tower as the celebration continues, while Panthy and Bruma walked next to her.

"Poor king Banzai and queen Shenzi," said Panthy.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Bruma added.

Kairel looked up, calming down a little, "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Bruma asked.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Alyssa wakes up," said Kairel, closing the curtains, "Come." Erin, Panthy and Bruma shrank themselves and flew off, pouring the sleeping dust on people, animals, heroes and more. As they dropped the sleeping dust; the people began to fall asleep. Bruma dropped a few dust on the guards.

_**Sleeping Beauty fair**_

_**Silver of sunshine in your hair**_

Sora felt tired and drifted off to sleep as Roxas, Shem, Ham, Japheth and Riku fell asleep from the dust. Bruma continued her work as Xiro, Simba and Kovu fell asleep.

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**_

The other people from outside drifted off to sleep. Inside the castle, Kairel dropped the sleeping dust on everyone, who is falling asleep. Back outside Panthy dropped the dust on the water fountain, shutting it off. Fox and Krystal yawned and fell asleep due to the dust.

_**One day he will come**_

_**Riding over the dawn**_

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

Panthy used the dust on the candles as they faded out. Meanwhile, bruma blew out the candles and gasped when she saw Erin, still wake. She dropped the last piece of dust on her and Erin fell back to sleep.

_**One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on**_

At the throne, Kairel dropped the last pieces of dust on Banzai, Shenzi, Hunter and Colleen. Hunter yawned before he fell asleep, "Well…just been talking to Leo…seems he's falling in love with some…peasant girl…"

"Peasant girl?!" Kairel gasped and flew back to Hunter, "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Kairel waved her wand, opening Hunter's eye.

"Just some peasant girl…" Hunter replied.

"Where, where?" Kairel asked.

"Once upon…a dream…" Hunter went to sleep.

"Once upon a…Alyssa…Captainleo," Kairel realized that Alyssa and Leo met before. Kairel flew up, joining Panthy and Bruma, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Panthy and Bruma followed her, flying back to the cottage, where they raised Alyssa for 16 years. They now know that Leo is going to the cottage to meet her, or so he thought.

At the forest, Leo rode on Spirit, whistling the song he and Alyssa sang when they met before. He's heading to the cottage to meet the girl, he's in love. Leo hopped off of Spirit and walked towards the cottage, getting ready to meet her, again. He smiled at Spirit, who nodded back, smiling. Leo knocked on the door.

"Come in," and unknown voice said from the inside. Leo opened the door and walked inside; it is so dark and quiet, he couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly, the door closed all by itself, startling Leo Without warning, the villains grabbed Leo, trying to tie him up, but Leo began to fight them. It was a trap set by The Collector! The Collector held the candle, smirking evilly as the fight continues. Dagnino watched enjoying the show. Suddenly, the villains finally tied Leo up, negating his powers and gagged his mouth.

The Collector held up the candle to get a close look at the young prince, "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise. I set my trap on some peasant and low, I catch Son of King hunter and Queen Colleen!" The Collector laughed evilly and ordered the guards, "Away with him! But gently my guards, gently. I have plans for this guest." The Collector followed his guards outside, dragging Leo away.

Meanwhile, the cats flew into the forest, hopefully it wasn't too late. They flew to the cottage, changing back to normal size. Suddenly, they gasped, when they saw loe's hat.

"The Collector!" They all gasped.

"He's got Prince Leo!" Bruma exclaimed.

Kairel's eyes widen, "At the Anti-toon Castle."

Panthy gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there!"

"We can and we must!" said Kairel. It's up to them to rescue Leo so that he can kiss Alyssa and break the spell.

**Don't worry Alyssa., help is on my way!**


	9. 9 Battle

**it's time to rescue Leo and get to the castle, pronto!**

At the dark location, the Anti-Toon castle, the Cats snuck towards the bridge to rescue Leo As they hid behind the rocks, they looked around to see if the coast is clear. They snuck towards the pillar and quickly went to another one by the bridge. As they walked slowly, they gasped and saw Tai Lung marching towards them, searching for intruders. The cats quickly took cover as Tai Lung walked towards them. He stopped and looked around until he proceeded.

Kairel looked up and saw the chains. Kairel, Panthy and Bruma shrank themselves and flew up to the small entrance. They looked around and gasped, when they saw Jafar, looking at another direction. They flew away, quickly, but they stop and saw Mirage, sleeping. The Cats flew away, scared as they took cover. They hid to another part of the castle, letting out a deep breath. All of a sudden, they heard noises coming from inside; they flew towards the window and saw more villains having a party. The Collector is sitting on his chair, with Dagnino with him.

"What a pity Young Leo can't be here to enjoy the celebration," said The Collector.

"You think we should see him, master?" Dagnino asked, chuckling.

The Collector chuckled, nodding, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." The Collector began to leave with Dagnino following him. Meanwhile, the cats followed him, avoiding Croc. They followed him down the steps, still hiding. The Collector used the key and unlocked the door. Dagnino smiled at his master as he walked towards Leo, all chained up and can't use his powers.

"Oh, come now, Young Leo, why so melon cully?" The Collector asked, "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destine hero of a charming fairy tale come true," The Collector performed black magic, forming pictures, "Behold king Banzai's castle and in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, it princess Alyssa," Leo saw a familiar girl; it's Alyssa, sleeping, "But see the gracious woman of fate.

Why, tis the self of a peasant girl, who won the heart of our noble Prince. She is indeed most wondrous fair.

Light of Gold in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. An ageless sleep, she finds repulse," The Collector continues, "The years went by, but a hundred years to a stead fast heart about a day.

And now the gate of the dungeon part and our Prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble stead a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love on his love's first kiss and prove that love conquers all!"

Leo was about to attack him, but the chains prevents him from attacking. The Collector laughed evilly as the cats heard the whole thing.

"Why you…" Bruma snarled, about to attack him, but Kairel and Panthy pulled her tail back. Dagnino turned around and looked concerned that someone's there.

"Come, my Noble hunter, let us leave our noble Prince with these happy thoughts," The Collector chuckled and walked out of the dungeon and locked the door, "A most gratifying day. For the first time in 16 years, I shall sleep well." Dagnino glared back, thinking if someone's there.

Meanwhile, the cats watched The Collector walking upstairs and went inside the dungeon, changing back to their regular size. Leo looked startled as Kairel hushed him, "No time to explain." Kairel and Panthy used their Wands, breaking the shackles as Bruma worked on the key lock, melting it. Leo is now free and began to escape, but Kairel stopped him.

"Wait, Leo, the rode to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face," said Kairel, "So arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue," Kairel waved her Wand, making a shield for Leo, "And the mighty Sword of truth," Kairel's magic hit his staff, changing into a sword called Lionsbane, "For these weapons of righteousness and triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." The Cat and Leo walked out of the dungeon and going upstairs. Suddenly, they got clocked by Dagnino!

"Guards, guards, Prince Leo is escaping!" He yelled as he ran back, getting the guards.

"This way," said Leo as he ran to another path. As they ran up the stairs, they saw the villains, following Dagnino. They ran back down, to the window and Leo began to fight the villains. Leo ran outside as Spirit neighed at him.

"Stop Him!" Dagnino snapped. Spirit neighed at Leo as the villains pushed the rocks towards Leo.

"Leo watch out!" Kairel shot her Wand and turned the rocks into snow flakes. The villains began to shoot the arrows at Leo, until Panthy waved her wand, burning the arrows. Bruma used her magic, breaking the chain, Spirit is free.

Leo hopped on Spirit and ran off to the castle. The villains poured hot lava down at him, but Kairel cooled them off. "The Boy is free i must warn The Collector!" said Dagnino in alarm As the cats followed Leo, Bruma looked back, glaring at Dagnino.

"That's it! I've had enough of this Gorilla in tiger's Clothing!" Bruma growled and fired a beam at him, but he avoided it.

"Oh no! It's Bruma!" Dagnino cried and he flew away.

"You want to play tag, huh? Well, let's play," Bruma flew after them. Bruma continued to use her magic. Bruma went to the other side, getting ready to pounce. The tiger began to get The Collector, but he screamed when they saw Bruma, fireing an ice spell at him. Dagnino became frozen solid as Bruma flew back to the group.

"Silence!" The Collector snapped, and saw Dagnino, "You, tell those fools to…" The Collector gasped that the tiger was frozen, "No...No!" he saw Leo riding Spirit to the castle with the cats following him. Leo saw the bridge going up as spirit jumped over. Kairel helped him and Spirit made it, continue running. The Collector walked to the top of the tower, watching them.

"Hurry, hurry Leo!" Kairel yelled, seeing The Collector. The Collector began to shoot dark lightning at the rocks, but Leo protected himself with the shield. The Collector shot another one at the path, destroying it, but Spirit jumped over the gap. They're almost there to the castle!

"Forest of thrones shall be this tomb. Bond through the skies ton a fog of doom! Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Banzai's castle cast my spell!" The Collector ordered. The black clouds gathered around the castle, striking lightning. The lightning struck the path and the trees of thrones grew, blocking Leo. Spirit stopped as The Collector laughed evilly that Leo can't get through. Leo began to slice the thrones with his sword as Spirit proceeded. Kairel pointed at the path, while Leo rode Spirit to the path.

The Collector gasped, "No! It cannot be!" The Collector transported to Banzai's castle. He appeared in front of Leo; he had enough, "Now shall you deal with me, young prince and all the powers from Hell!" The Collector unleashed his power, laughing evilly as he began to change. leo and the cats gasped that The Collector had changed. The Collector transformed into a Dragon! Leo signaled Spirit to go and it ran towards The Collector . Bruma is going to attack that monster, but Kairel and Panthy grabbed her tail. Suddenly, The Collector shot the fireball, knocking Leo off of Spirit. The Collector shot another one, destroying the bridge. The Collector shot another fireball at him as Leo used the shield to protect himself.

Leo hid beside the tree as The Collector came close. Suddenly, Leo uses his Sword at The Collector's Face, which he roared in pain. The Collector got ticked and snapped his jaws to attack D.M. The Collector shot a powerful fire ball, burning the thrones. Leo is blocked, thinking that this is the end.

"Up, up this way!" Kairel shouted, while Leo climbed up. The Collector began to attack him, until Leo began to shine.

"By the Power of leo, and by magic leo was coated with a golden set of amour with a red cape. The Collector continued to attack Leo, walking at the ledge of the cliff. The cats gasped when Leo is trapped until The Collector shoots another fire ball, sending the shield away. The Collector laughed evilly going to destroy Leo.

"Now lionsbane fly swift and shure that evil die of good and endure!" Kairel cast the spell. The Collector is going to finish Leo, but suddenly, Leo threw the Sword right at The Collector's heart! The Collector screamed in pain as the black blood flow out of The Collector. The Collector fell towards Leo, but he jumped out of the way. The rocks began to crumble and fall to the ground, bringing The Collector to his death. Leo saw his spear and The Collector's death. The spear formed back to his staff. Spirit walked next to Leo and saw the castle. Now that The Collector is defeated, it's time for his final mission, kiss Alyssa to break the spell.

**It's not over yet, stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	10. 10 True love's Kiss

**The final chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it.**

After The Collector's defeat, Leo, now back to Normal got into the castle, where all the people and animals are still sleeping. Leo with Kairel, Panthy and Bruma, looked up at the tower, where Alyssa is sleeping. At the tower, Leo followed the Alyssa, leading the way to Alyssa. When they reached the top, Leo saw Alyssa, sleeping peacefully on the bed, holding a beautiful red rose. Leo walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her. Leo kissed her on the lips and moved away from her. Alyssa opened her eyes and smiled at Leo who she fell in love. The Cats are happy as Kairel and Panthy hugged each other and Bruma clapped.

Back outside, everyone began to wake up now that the spell has been broken. At the throne, Banzai yawned as Hunter, Colleen and Shenzi woke up, yawning.

"Forgive me, Hunter, but you were saying?" Banzai asked.

"Huh, I was?" Hunter now realized, "Oh yes, well after all, Banzai, this is the 14th century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago," said Banzai.

"Well, to come right to the point, Leo says he's going to marry…" before Hunter finished, the trumpets began to play, which got the attention. Banzai smiled, knowing what's going on. On top, Bruma signaled Kairel and Panthy to come here, watching the married couple. Walking down the steps is Leo and Alyssa, now together.

"It's Alyssa; she's here!" Banzai exclaimed, as Shenzi got up, smiling.

Hunter couldn't believe his eyes, "And Leo." Leo and Alyssa bowed and curtsied before Banzai, Hunter, Colleen and Shenzi. Alyssa walked towards them and hugged Shenzi, along with Banzai. Shenzi shed one tear as she hugged her daughter, happy to see her for 16 years. Kairel, Panthy and Bruma are happy that their job is done, even though The Collector cursed Alyssa, but The Collector will no longer ruin Alyssa's life.

"What does this mean, Lad?" Hunter asked, as Alyssa touched his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek. Hunter blushed, but still is confused, "But…but…but…" Alyssa began to dance with Leo.

"I don't understand," said Hunter. Colleen just smiled, watching the couple dance as Banzai and Shenzi watched them. Hunter looked up, looking at the Cats, who are enjoying the moment. Hunter gave up and watched his son dancing with Alyssa. As the girls watched, Panthy sniffed about to cry.

"Panthy, what's the matter?" Kairel asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Panthy replied.

"Yes, I do too…" as Kairel watches Alyssa, she gasped of what dress she's wearing, "Silver!" Kairel now knows who did it and it was Bruma. Kairel waved her Wand, "Pink!" Alyssa's silver dress changed into pink. Bruma is enjoying this, until she saw Alyssa's dress no longer silver.

"Silver!" Bruma waved her wand as she couple still dancing.

_**I know you I walked with you**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes**_

_**Are so familiar a gleam**_

_**Yet I know it's true**_

_**That vision are so in all the seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way you did**_

_**Once upon a dream**_

**There you go Alyssa. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did**


End file.
